


Indecent Exposure

by Cadensaurus (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cadensaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was prompted: blowjobs in illicit places and so here, have Dan and Phil doing the naughty in a Tesco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecent Exposure

They're shopping at Tesco's and Phil has woken up _in a mood._ He keeps insinuating things into Dan's ear as they walk, speaking very softly, just low enough for Dan to hear him.

“Do you know how good you looked this morning riding me?” Phil murmurs while Dan runs his hand over some oranges, in the midst of debating how healthy he particularly feels like being at the moment.

Dan actually almost drops one of the oranges. “Phil!” He hisses, flushing. Phil's actually the kinkier of them, despite what people probably think. Phil's the one who does the dirty-talk, Phil's the one who'll pull out handcuffs and chain Dan's hands up.

Phil smirks and walks off to investigate some yoghurt down the aisle. When Dan catches up with him, he's only flushed slightly.

Phil waits a few more seconds. “I liked watching you stroke your cock. You always look so hot when you're doing that.” He adds and Dan squirms, fingers sliding on the handle of the milk he's picking up.

“Can you quit that unless you want me to knock over the entire display of dairy product?” Dan asks.

Phil snickers to himself. He insinuates his way into Dan's space, until he's _right there_ and says very softly, “You look beautiful when you're coming around my cock.” He whispers it right into Dan's ear. “Your eyes go closed with pleasure and your mouth falls open and you get all pink.”

Dan's getting hard in his jeans and he's going to actually murder Phil because he wears fucking tight jeans and it's going to be obvious if anybody so happens to glance anywhere near his crotch region.

“I'm going to actually murder you,” Dan hisses.

Phil keeps it up. He keeps it up through the next three aisles and Dan's hard and starting to ache and his mouth is practically watering at the imagery that Phil drags up.

“I think you should blow me,” Phil comments.

“What, here? In the pasta aisle?” Dan asks, sarcastic. Phil laughs there, a deep rumbly laugh.

“Follow me.”

Dan does, confused, and he follows, pushing their trolley of food, until they come to the public restrooms and Phil winks at Dan, walks inside and Dan gets it, and his brain stops working for a second.

He stands there dumbly, staring at Phil's disappearing back, and glances at their food in the cart, glances up again, and then follows Phil. “Phil?” he asks, because Phil has already selected a stall, and Phil swings the door open just enough for Dan to sneak inside.

It's cramped and undignified and Phil's already unzipped his pants and is lazily jerking himself off inside his jeans, wrist just flicking, and he's watching Dan with half-lidded eyes, smiling lazily.

“Want you to suck me off right here.”

Dan prays to god nobody else comes into the loo while they're here. He drops to his knees and they hit the tiled floor and he's pushing Phil's jeans down, pushing at Phil's boxers, and Phil's holding his cock steady while Dan opens his mouth automatically and leans in, sucks Phil sloppily into his mouth.

Phil groans and thrusts hard into Dan's mouth, unexpected, and Dan's head bumps the back of the stall and he groans in return, pulling off to complain, “Ow, could you be careful?” and Phil smiles down at him, reaches down to stroke the back of Dan's hair, more carefully thrusts when Dan realigns his lips over Phil's cock.

He desperately needs to wank if he's going to be doing this and he fumbles his own jeans open, reaches down, starts pulling at his cock while he sucks Phil in a public restroom and he can hear the wet sounds of his mouth on Phil's cock echoing, somewhere between a sucking and slurping, and _please let nobody come in this restroom right now_.

He's whining himself a little, jerking too fast, too hard, but he's desperate, and it's all because of Phil, and Phil's smirking, Dan glances up, sees Phil's smirk, and he can't believe that Phil would get him this worked up or do something like this because they have _never_ had public sex before – okay, there was the one time they had a quickie at Louise's in her bathroom but that's not the same and she had to have known anyways, because they both were mussed and flushed and bless her fucking heart for not calling them on it – but now Dan is sucking off Phil in a public restroom.

Dan's too close to last very long, and he's stroking too quick and firm to let himself, and he comes, cupping his hand over the head of his cock to catch the streams of come dripping out of him, so it doesn't stain his pants, and he blindly reaches for toilet roll to grab and wipe his hand off on, even as he sucks Phil.

Phil twists his fingers up in Dan's hair and tugs – always a sign that he's getting close – and then with a sharp gasp, he comes as well, pulsing thick and tangy over Dan's tongue, and Dan swallows, sucking Phil through it, and when he's done, he pulls back, wipes his mouth, awkwardly stands up while Phil tucks himself back in and zips his jeans.

Phil smirks at him. “I really didn't know if you'd follow me in here, did you know that? Didn't know if you had it in you, Dan.”

“I can't believe I just did that.” Dan says. He's going to be blushing the rest of the trip here. He's never going to be able to walk into a Tesco again without going beet-red.

“Let's go see if someone's walked off with our stuff yet,” Phil suggests, casually, as if they didn't just do what they did, and Dan gapes at him. “I'll leave first, you can follow me after a few seconds.”

Sometimes, Dan thinks Phil is too kinky for his own good and Dan can't keep up with him. This is definitely one of those times.  
  


 


End file.
